lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Jolie Lucine Ruewen
Jolie Lucine Ruewen is the deceased daughter of Grady and Edaline Ruewen. The name Jolie means pretty in French. She always loved gardens. She was a part of the Black Swan and was a double agent for them, joining the Neverseen and trying to break them from the inside. She was twenty years old when she died in a fire at her fiancé Brant's house. Her death took place around 16 years ago. She was a conjurer, like her mother Edaline. Brant worked for the Neverseen and learned of Jolie's involvement in the Black Swan. In his rage he was the one to set fire to his own house, murdering Jolie. She is also associated with her talking mirror, Vertina, who knew valuable information about her (later discovered by Sophie). Vertina was a close friend of Jolie's, and became very sad and secluded in Jolie's room until Sophie moved in with the Ruewens. She was a very faithful friend to Jolie and kept her secret with the password "swan song" until Sophie figured it out. Appearance Jolie was a slender, blonde girl with turquoise eyes. She is said to have owned lots of purple dresses. It is mentioned that she is much like Sophie and like Edaline, her mother. Vertina mentions that Jolie looks a lot like Sophie except that Jolie had "the most gorgeous turquoise eyes" unlike Sophie's brown ones and that "Jolie's hair was shinier”. Wanderling Elevated on a small hill and silhouetted against the sky, Jolie's wanderling is a fragile-looking tree with pale bark, dark green leaves, and slender limbs that fan out toward the sun. Soft yellow leaves drape off the end of each bough like Spanish moss, making the tree elegant and wispy, and large blossoms exactly the same turquoise blue as Edaline's eyes blanket the branches, filling the air with a scent like honey and berries and sugar. Relationships *'GRADY (father)' Grady is Jolie's father. He cared a lot about her, and when she died, he and Edaline rarely left Havenfield until Sophie came. *'EDALINE (mother)' Edaline is Jolie's mother. She cares a lot about her, and when she died, she and Grady rarely left Havenfield until Sophie came. *'BRANT (fiancé) (''deceased)' Brant is Jolie's fiancé, who is an important figure in the Neverseen and one of three known Pyrokinetics. He caused the fire that killed her, and deep inside is still regretful. He pretended that his sanity was shattered to get others to trust him more, though the truth was his mind must have still had a few splits since Grady couldn't mesmerize his actual mind, only his body. Jolie and Brant met at a young age and were going to marry, not caring about the scorn they would face because Brant was considered talentless, and therefore a bad match. Jolie always saw the good in him, and when she discovered his place in the Neverseen, she tried to convince him to change. But he lost his temper and ignited the fire that caused her death. * [[Vertina|'VERTINA']]' (spectral mirror friend)' Vertina was Jolie's talking spectral mirror and best friend. Jolie told her all of her secrets and would spend time just chatting with her. Before her death, Jolie gave Vertina a clue about where to find a hidden journal of hers and instructed Vertina to only tell the clue to a person who knows the password, which was 'swan song'. Vertina proved to be a loyal friend when refusing to tell Sophie the clue Jolie told her. Sophie eventually figured out the password, and Vertina reluctantly tells her the clue she was hiding and said it was hard to tell her this secret because she had been keeping it so long. *'PRENTICE' Prentice recruited Jolie to the Black Swan. He was the Beacon of the Gold Tower and overheard Jolie telling her friend that the old ways don't apply to the new ways. She meant it for matchmaking, but Prentice showed her how her ideas could apply to the Council. At first, Jolie resisted, but after the Neverseen tried to recruit her too, she became the Black Swan's double agent. When Sophie read Prentice's broken mind Jolie was there with a black swan and told Sophie to "follow the pretty bird across the sky," a line from an old dwarvish poem. After he was exiled his son was left with his wife who soon after died of losing her concentration during a light leap and fading. Prentice's son was adopted by Tiergan. * 'BLACK SWAN (Associated Organization)' Jolie worked for the Black Swan deep undercover, finding information about the Neverseen to help them. * 'NEVERSEEN (Associated Organization/Enemy)' Jolie was a double agent against the Neverseen, spying on them and giving the information to the Black Swan. Also some people belive Jolie may be glimmer and faked her death. She could be using her ability as a conjurer to be transporting light in and out of the void * 'SOPHIE (Adopted Sister)' Sophie would have been Jolie's sister by adoption if Jolie hadn't died before Sophie came to the Lost Cities. It is said that Sophie and Jolie looked a lot alike. They most likely would have liked each other if they knew each other. They are very similar, in looks and personality, and they both are/were part of the Black Swan. Jolie probably would've thought of Sophie as a sister. Sophie speculated that Jolie may have been her mother, but Mr. Forkle assures her that her theory is incorrect. When Prentice's mind was still broken in Book 5: [[Book 5: Lodestar|''Lodestar]], Sophie communicated with him telepathically, and he spoke to her through the image of Jolie. fr:Jolie Ruewen Category:Characters Category:Black Swan Category:Deceased Characters Category:Elf Category:Neverseen Category:Neverseen Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Ruewen